Piros
Piros (ぴろし) fills the role of a comic relief in the .hack//Games, which is most apparent in his encounters with Mia. He is the second player to join Kite and BlackRose. Online Appearance Piros is a large Heavy Axeman. His armor is completely light green, except for his left shoulder which is red with spikes. His face is unique because it is visible, unlike all other male axe wielders, who wear helmets on their avatars. Also, his armor seems to have the design of a face on the chest. Personality Piros seems to think of himself as a great hero of The World. That is why he talks in an extravagant way. He would fashion himself as the leader of the pack, but finds himself only in a support position. Offline Basic Info In the real world Piros is a 32-year-old man named Hiroshi Matsuyama. Strangely enough, he happens to work for CyberConnect Corporation as a game programmer (a graphics designer in particular). That is how he managed to obtain a unique facial appearance for his avatar. He is also married, though little information regarding his family has been revealed. Hobbies Piros loves playing The World and doing graphical work for it. He also seems to have a love for strange food combinations like chocolate covered noodles or bananas with curry powder. History .hack//Games Piros is nicknamed the Silver White. He joins up shortly after Mistral. Piros teams up with Kite after Kite saves him in a dungeon that he tried to take on by himself. Piros is mortal enemies with Mia, another member of the group. It all starts because Mia gives him an item that screws up his avatar's visual appearance, and thus begins Piros's great story of unrequited revenge. When Kite questions Mia about why she torments Piros, Mia just shrugs it off, not being sure herself. He never does get the vengence on her that he seeks, and he even manages to mess up encounters with other characters too. After a while, even Kite begins to grow weary of his mistaken antics. He never got to be the great hero he wanted to be, but he still fought alongside everyone else in the battle against Morganna. Like most of Kite's party he was present during the fight against Corbenik and was a victim of the Drain Heart attack. .]] .hack//Another Birth Piros appears in Another Birth when he is invited by Kite to travel to Θ Quiet Eternal White Devil with him and BlackRose. His unusual personality annoys BlackRose to no end, and she spends most of her time in the party talking to Kite in whispers. Unfortunately the field winds up being a false lead, and all of BlackRose's suffering was for nothing. .hack//GIFT Piros appears briefly in GIFT. In his first appearance he finds a depressed Balmung sitting alone in a snowy field. Trying to cheer him up he suggests that they visit Helba's Hotsprings. Later he confronts Sora who is trying to sneak away from a fight between Crim and Balmung. Leaping rather unstylishly onto a telephone pole he challenges Sora to a fight. Piros then threatens Sora with a "Piros Cut." Sora attempts to back out, saying that Piros's hairstyle scares him, but Piros insists and launches an attack at the unprepared Twin Blade. .hack//G.U. Games :For information about Piros the 3rd, please see its respective article. Trivia *Piros first appears in Mac Anu and gives Kite the mission at 'Δ Indiscreet Gluttonous Pilgrimage'. *Piros joins Kite's party at level 3 with a level-2 weapon called Meteor Axe. *When Piros is in Kite's party he causes his theme music to play in the field. *Piros has a short cameo in AI Buster, in which he gets scammed into buying a worthless item. *Piros was featured as the co-host of the Q&A section of CyberConnect2's .hack website. His partner was Natsume. *Piros is actually a parody of Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of CyberConnect2, the developer of the ''.hack games. Piros' Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Putrid Hot-blooded Scaffold:' Piros fell for Mia's love potion and Kite has to help him. The reward for helping him is his diary. *Mutation: **'Λ Shapeless Haunted Holy Ground:' Piros knows Mia's location, and wants revenge. *Outbreak: **'Σ Dying Windmill's Neigh:' Piros wants Kite to help him find a rare item. *Quarantine: **'Ω Unmatched Worst Abyss:' Piros wants to face a corrupt player. category: Another Birth Characters category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Heavy Axemen